Return of Darth Sideous
Return of Darth Sideous is another movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk that takes place during season 7. Summary Darth Sideous and Darth Vader return to seek venenge and then Sideous turns the Royals, Mane 6, Blythe and godmothers to the darkside. Now Hiccup, Yuna, their friends, dragons and the pets (help from spongebob, Blackie, Patrick) must find Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca to help change them back and stop Sideous. Plot The Star Destroyer fleet Out in the opening crawl, a fleet of Star Destroyers are in space. And the Emperor comes to Darth Vader and explains that he has a plan, he's gonna turn to royals, the godmothers, Mane 6, and Blythe to the dark side. And the fleet set off at light speed. Dragon races and games/Mucker's new invention Meanwhile, in Berk and Equestria the dragon riders and many of the team are doing races. As well as some other games. Meanwhile, Mucker is building something. Later, the team come into his workshop. Mucker explains that he is trying to invent some turrets that can be attached to the dragons. So far, he made a successful machine gun one, but he is having trouble with creating one with plasma laser and phaser turrets. The trouble is, he can't make them have a strong enough destructive blast. He then gives the plasma laser turrets another test but it suddenly blasted a huge blast that made the test ship blow into a million pieces. Ariel's nightmare That night, we see Ariel having trouble sleeping, in the dream world we see the kingdom's falling and then we see Stormtroopers. And then showed a cloaked figure, which revealed to be Blythe! And then Darth Vader soon turns Ariel to the dark side! As she wakes up from Flounder. The next morning, she then explains about the vision she saw in her dream. The pets cringe in fear from hearing the story. The attack Later on, the fleet arrives at earth. Just as Mucker gets the laser turret working right, everyone hears thumping. as everyone takes a look outside, there were walkers and robots controlled by pilots! Then shortly after, several armies of Stormtroppers were there! And soon Darth Vader arrives, he then gets in a short duel with Yuna. But then Sidious throws some of our heroes far away. Then turns to the royals, Mane 6, Blythe, and the godmothers. Transformation Sideous, then puts them on chairs. And then the officers take out a transformation machine. and then hook it up to each of the chairs and then, it fires! Everyone cringes and yell out in agony. But then suddenly, they start to transform! And then, boom! When the smoke clears everyone is now under the Darkside! (Showing the alicorns with glowing green eyes and purple smokey trials, The Mane 6 and Shining Armor with darker coat colors and red eyes, the godmothers with dark hair and new dark dresses, and Blythe is now a different color and she is wearing different clothes and a cape]. And Palpatine orders them to hunt down the others. After they leave, R2 is watching them (from the hill outside Canterlot) with a spy cam. To the others/Finding help The others are far out in the bad lands. They wondered what happened to the others. So they start to journey back to Equestria. Encounter with the Sith/"Sith-I-Fied"/The duel with friends It took a while, but they make it back. However, they are meet with a terrible sight. There was the others! (Sith-I-Fied), they try to escape but they get trapped. So they had no choice but to fight them, they draw their lightsabers and duel them. They tried there best to get them under control, but have no effect. They then call in Stormtroopers to arrest them. But then a giant ship (The " ") swoops down and someone grabbed our heroes. Tie Fighter chase Inside the ship is Spongebob, Blackie, Patrick, Mushu, Flik, and the Circus bugs. They explain that they had made friends in the hills. Then Tie Fighters start chasing them! They then draw them to the mountains and then they crash some of them. And then they shoot some of them down, with back turret lasers. Meeting the Star Wars heroes And they land on one of the mountains. After they land, they meet Luke Skywalker, the Vikings are fascinated and then he leads them to a base. Inside the base are Leia, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca. The team then explain about what happened. R2 then shows some info he gathered. (showing that Sideous turned them to the Darkside) Which shocks them. The pets then grieve that Blythe was turned bad and fear that they will never have the old Blythe back. But Luke says he'll try and fix it all. And tells Skyla he'll get her mom, dad, and Belle back. And tells the rest of the gang the same thing. However, Vader can sense Luke's presence, and sends the Mane 6, royals, Blythe, and the Godmothers to bring back Yuna alive. After they leave, the Emperor feels something is happening. Then he senses that Luke is gonna reform them back. So he sends for more backup, of Imperials. Mountain attack We return to the mountain base and Snowdrop is focusing the Force for her vision. is practicing using her saber by levitating. Yuna then contacts her and she stops and Snowdrop comes. Yuna then uses R2's communications to contact Admiral Ackbarr, then after wards, she contacts Mucker and requests several of the dragon mounted turrets. Which are teleported in, then Imeprail Dropships are coming! The team quickly get ready for anything. As R2 mounts the turrets on the dragons, and they get use to them. They then take test flights and soon become pros at using them at the Stormtroopers. Then they fly out and start fighting the Stomrtroopers and the mind controlled Sith attacked. Everybody then starts to duel with them again. As the dragons fly above and use their new turrets against the big walkers. Mushu then tries to shoot fireworks. However, he has trouble. and the fireworks he sets off, instead. Then Princess Luna grabs Yuna! Nightstar tries to get her, but fails as the Empire leaves. Yuna confronts the Emperor At the castle, Yuna confronts the Emperor and explaining that over confusion is his weakness. The emperor then explains that the faith of her friends is her's. Then, he explains he can feel her anger and hatred and it makes her stronger. Yuna soon starts to get fed up and she then deploys her lightsaber but Princess Luna blocks it and they duel. Alliancing the fleet/The pets leave The crew are now getting a Rebel fleet organized, as they take off. And the pets decide to leave, but promise they'll come back. They hop on their dragons and fly off. Battle at the hanger/The Pets return When the ship lands, they meet up with Brian and the others. The team then start to plan an attack plan, and they slowly move forward. And Brian fires a rocket at a walker. (from a secret spot on a hill) Then Stormtroppers fire. The team then race out and start attacking them. (Blocking laser blast with their lightsabers as they charge), and they then gain upper hand but were too many troopers. And they stop, then Sidious walks out for surrender. But our heroes won't surrender, so the emperor then sends out, but the troops point their guns. But then, a trooper hears something coming. Then suddenly, from one of the entryways there were dinosaurs! Triceratops, Ankylosaurs, Apatosaurs, Hadrosaurs came in and starts defeating the Empire. The team are shocked at this, then the pets come in and land and the raptors attack the troopers. The pets explain that they went to the Isle of Dino and rallied the dinosaurs to help them, and then a familiar roar is heard. Rexy then bursts in and she starts to tear everything apart. And Yuna is still battling Princess Luna. The ship battle Soon, pilots got in their Tie Fighters and launch. They engage battle with X-Wings and the Millennium Falcon then takes to the skies and some of the crew gets in their planes while some of the others hop on their dragons, and join the fight. They all engage in a crazy battle. They all continue, while the others sneak inside the castle. Ultimate Lightsaber duel! Later Yuna and Princess Luna come to an impasse. But then, the others come in. Sideous and Darth Vader walk in as well as the corrupted friends. And they all draw their lightsabers and duel. Skyla tries to snap Cadance, Shining Armor, and Belle out but no prevail. They all continue the duel as take it inside a control room (over a lava sea) as the massive duel is taking place. But Penny Ling bumps into the control panel, which causes some of the outer walkways to the lose their protective aura, making them vulnerable to the lava. They then take the battle to a conference room, and soon Celestia pins down Sharon (after they drop their sabers) Sharon tries to reason with her. But Celestia isn't breaking through, she then force grabs her lightsaber, Sharon uses her magic to stop her. As she force grabs her own saber and clashes it with her. Then Celestia begins to remember And then slowly her eyes return to normal and she passes out. And awakes quickly, and is shocked to find herself in the thrones and they must snap everyone out soon. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Hiccup are battling Luna on one of the walkways as the pets are doing the same on another walkway with Blythe. And the alicorns then snap Luna, Cadance, and the others out leaving Blythe the last. They walk out on the walk out clashing their sabers. The Pets then try to snap Blythe out of her control, but her control is even stronger than the others'. She then claims that they should join the darkside. But the pets refuse. And continue clashing their sabers but then the lava starts to weaken the walkway they're on. then it falls into the river of lava, but the pets and Blythe continue their duel. But find themselves heading for a lavafall. The Pets jump onto a floating dock, while Blythe hops onto a floating robot. They continue their duel once more, the pets then try again to snap her out of her control but still no luck. Then Blythe jumps onto their dock and they continue the duel again. Everyone else watches with worry as their duel continues on. Soon the pets jump off the dock and onto a hilltop. Blythe states they underestimate her power. The pets then try again to snap her out of her control, (also by adding that she is a Jedi, not a Sith) But still no prevail, Blythe then jumps for the small hill, their duel continues but soon the pets gain the upper hand and then use the force to turn her back to normal. And she passes out. The team then use their strength to turn her back, and soon Blythe returns to her old form, but is still unconscious. Yuna then decides to go confront the emperor and Darth Vader. Hiccup follows behind. While in the shadows, Luke Skywalker is heading to the same place. Battle against Darth Vader/Sideous' defeat The riders then come into a huge room, and there is Darth Vader and Sideous. Then Luke Skywalker comes in and prepares to fight them. The riders and Luke draw their sabers as Vader does the same. And soon they pause for a moment, before Vader claims that Yuna will not join the dark side. Perhaps Snowdrop will. Yuna yells "NO!!" as she clashes her lightsaber and the Lunar Saber with Vader's. And the duel continues. Then she cuts off his hand! Sideous congratulates her for her success in defeating Vader. But Yuna is too distracted with Vader's hand, finding it to actually be a robotic one. The Emperor is pleased and then insists she should finish him and join him. Yuna then thinks for a moment and declines, and states that she is a Jedi now. She then reactivates her 2 sabers as the Emperor draws his own. they clash with each other, before the emperor force pushes her. And then claims if she won't join, then she'll be destroyed and then begins Force Lightning shocking her! Luke pleads his father to stop him. Then as Sideous increases power on his force lightning, but then Darth Vader picks him up and throws him into a lava pit and kills him. But now Vader is very weak. And tells Luke to take off his mask, Luke is at first unsure but he does anyway. Revealing a sacred face of Anakin Skywalker, most of the team are shocked, but some are sympathetic. Anakin then tells Luke and Yuna that they must leave him. But Luke refuses, Anakin then tells him that he was right about him and then tells him to share it with Leia and then he dies. Funeral for Vader/Happy ending The team return to Canterlot for a funeral. And then as they cremate Vader's body, Blythe wakes up. She then sees what's happening. and then asks about it, the pets explain she was controlled by the dark side and tried to kill them. Blythe then feels very guilty and almost cries but the pets cheer her up. And they share a group hug. And Yuna and Hiccup send out a message as the film ends. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Darth Sideous, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Leia, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca, and in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise *Flik, the Circus Bugs, and Mushu Guest star in this film Scenes *The Star Destroyer fleet *Dragon races and games/Mucker's new invention *Ariel's nightmare *The attack *Transformation *To the others/Finding help *Encounter with the Sith/"Sith-I-Fied"/The duel with friends *Tie Fighter chase *Meeting the Star Wars heroes *Mountain attack *Yuna confronts the Emperor *Alliancing the fleet/The pets leave *Battle at the hanger/The Pets return *The ship battle *Ultimate Lightsaber duel! *Battle against Darth Vader/Sideous' defeat *Funeral for Vader/Happy ending Soundtrack #Star Wars opening theme the opening crawl text #Star Wars 3 - Padme's Ruminations (during Ariel's nightmare) #W&G: Curse of the Were Rabbit - Arson Around (when Ariel explains her nightmare and when the story of Sideous goes) #(when Yuna duels Darth Vader) #W&G: Curse of the Were Rabbit - Transformation (when the Royals, Mane 6, Blythe and godmothers get turned to the darkside) #Wolf-I-Fied (Sith-I-Fied) #"Fighting is Magic: Twilight Sparkle stage theme" (when the dragons train with the mounted turrets) #(during the mountain attack) #(during Princess Luna and Yuna's duel) #Star Wars 3 Anakin vs. Obi-Wan (during the ultimate lightsaber duel) # # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk